


Мир и покой

by XMRomalia



Series: Nerevarine [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Нереварин вусмерть влюблен и даже не сожалеет об этом.
Relationships: Male Nerevarine/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Series: Nerevarine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618294
Kudos: 2





	Мир и покой

Морану всегда было смешно думать о тех бедолагах, что остались полупрозрачными призраками в пещере Воплощения. Смешно и грустно, ведь шептали они шелестяще все, как один — мы верили, что мы Избраны, Хортатор. Верили, что мы остановим Дьявола, что остановим Шармата и принесем мир в Морровинд — но так не случилось.

Смешно было, потому что большинство из ложных воплощений правда верили, что Нереварин — это о светлом. Это о чем-то таком прекрасном, сильном и величественном, о котором слепая шаманка будет петь у костра под тихий перелив музыки колокольчиков, висящих у палатки ашхана; жрецы будут перешептываться воодушевленно — или с опаской.

Это что-то о древности, о силе.

Моран смеялся с этого, на самом деле. Смеялся и вспоминал, как наросты от корпруса приходилось отрезать кинжалом, прижигая раны; вливать в себя настойку из толченого виквита с болотным тростником — чтобы не сдохнуть от боли и кровопотери. Выжить, ибо отчаянно верилось где-то внутри, за гнилыми ребрами и чёрным сердцем: он создан для чего-то большего, чем просто быть простым вшивым сучонком, рожденным от шлюхи и какого-нибудь моряка в лучшем случае.

Рожден для чего-то… великого, может быть.

Ему было всего семьдесят с мелочью, на самом деле. Не удивительно, что он был таким наивным.

Сейчас Морану почти три сотни лет, и он по-кошачьи потягивался на постели архимага Коллегии Винтерхолда, пока снаружи царила пурга. Глядел снизу-вверх, как его любовник накидывал на себя свежую мантию с меховой подкладкой, завязывал пояс на тонкой талии — зная, что через десяток лет все будут перешептываться, мол, Довакин — это вообще-то норд светловолосый, сын скайримский, и вообще к талмору он не имел никакого отношения!..

Даром, что Довакин был альтмером. Самым, между прочим, очаровательным альтмером на памяти Морана.

Слухи, что с них взять.

— И куда это мы идем, хм?

Альтмер дрогнул, поведя покрасневшими ушами и повернувшись к данмеру полубоком — выглядя чуть растрепанным, сонным и невозможно привлекательным. Опять же, чисто на Моранов вкус:

— Чаю захотел, — проворчал он, зевнув и прикрыв рот ладонью, — а что?

Ничего, думал Моран, стягивая с себя одеяло. Просто иногда одному закостеневшему Нереварину очень не хватает альтмерской ласки, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.

— Может, лучше вина? — Заискивающе так, беря Сира за тонкое запястье, едва скрываемое рукавами теплой мантии. — Старик Нелот недавно поделился бутылочкой шейна. Не той мочи, которую в таверне наливают — а правильное, на самых сочных ягодах коммуники. Скамп уж знает, где он его достал.

— Не рановато ли? — Спросил альтмер с прищуром, а после фыркнул и плюхнулся обратно в постель, на ходу ослабляя пояс мантии. — Тогда сам неси. Я мерзнуть опять не полезу.

Моран кивнул и поднялся, взглянув на угнездившегося в постели мера — и просто улыбнулся. Думая в придачу, что останавливать безумие сердца Лорхана стоило хотя бы для того, чтобы дожить до того прекрасного момента, где поленья лениво трещат в костре, вино легко наливается в бокал, а с постели лениво и напрочь влюбленно зырит альтмер, который для остальных — Архимаг, Довакин и еще Азура знает кто — а для него… просто Сир. Гибкий, очаровательный молодой альтмер, умеющий обсуждать до ранней зари тональную архитектуру, а потом засыпающий за столом во время написания очередного письма — скампы знают кому, зачем и почему.

Морану нравилось это — и, пожалуй, впервые за несколько сотен лет он не сожалел, что оказался Избранным.

В конце-концов, без формального бессмертия было бы сложно дожить до их встречи.


End file.
